One Fine, Chaotic Night
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: AU- Amazing how one missing drunk girl can take four people and make their night so...eventful. R&R.


I've been gone for a while, but not I'm back…and I probably suck. …Really. This is my first take at a Bleach fic, so it should be interesting. This is AU, characters will definitely have OOC moments and it came from my brain, so beware and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Would I really need this if I owned Bleach?

* * *

_She smiled at him. He smiled at her. It was nearly five am and the end of probably one of the most eventful nights of their lives. _

_Now most of you are probably wondering what happened tonight and if you are patient, you are about to find out…_

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Wonderful…Headache

It was nearly eleven at night and she was ready to crash. She climbed into bed, covered up, and shut off her lamp, but as soon as her head hit the pillow there was a knock at her window.

_Go away…_

Another knock.

_No…_

More knocking. "I know you're awake, Kuchiki."

_Yup, kill me_.

Rukia reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked to her window.

"What do you want, Tatsuki."

Balancing on the roof outside, Tatsuki only smiled. Rukia's face fell. She knew that smile. It could only mean one thing.

"No, no, and no. Whatever you need help with, I'm not getting involved."

"Oh, come on," pleaded Tatsuki, "I really, really need your help. I mean, would you honestly let me wander the streets this late at night?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at this. Tatsuki was a black belt. Tatsuki could make their teacher Zaraki cry. So, why would she need her help?

She sighed. "Fine. Just let me get dressed."

"Yes!"

As she pulled on her jeans, Rukia cringed. Why did she have a feeling that this was no ordinary favor.

**oOo**

"Why am I here?"

"Because I don't have a car."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"…Are you high?"

"…Maybe…"

"I could be in bed right now."

Ichigo Kurosaki contemplated putting his head through one of the glass coolers. Why he had decided to answer Renji's phone call was beyond him. He groaned as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

When his redheaded friend didn't answer, Ichigo lifted his head from the glass and looked over at Renji, who was watching out the front window of the gas station.

"You see that," whispered Renji.

Ichigo came around the corner of the chip aisle to see what Renji was looking at. Standing outside and across the street were their classmates Tatsuki Arisawa and Rukia Kuchiki.

_Wait, Kuchiki…she leaves the house?_

**oOo**

"We've been wandering around for an hour, I have no clue why we're out here, and I can't feel my feet," Rukia complained as she shuffled behind Tatsuki.

"Stop bitching."

"No, I will not stop bitching until you tell me, _oof…"_

Tatsuki has stopped walking, causing Rukia to run into her.

"What the hell, bitch?"

Tatsuki looked back at Rukia, "I think we found transportation."

"Huh?"

"Come on," Tatsuki demanded as she pulled on Rukia's arm.

Rukia followed Tatsuki across the street to the gas station. She didn't understand at first, but then she saw the two people standing inside. Then inwardly groaned.

"Ichigo," hollered Tatsuki.

The two people walked out of the building and met the girls in the parking lot.

"Hey Tatsuki, what're you two doing out so late?"

"We need your help, a ride actually."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Orihime's out there, somewhere drunk and who knows what else and I'm kinda looking for her," explained Tatsuki.

"You lost Orihime?"

"Really, this is why you kidnapped me?"

"Kuchiki's come out after dark?"

Three sets of eyes stared at Renji. The red head seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting.

Ichigo turned back to the girls, "Did she give you any clues as to where she might be."

Tatsuki shook her head, "Not really. The only thing she mentioned was Hueco Mundo. I have no clue what that means."

"Los Nochessss…"

Again, all eyes went to Renji.

"Is he okay," asked Rukia.

Ichigo shrugged, "Who knows. I do know where Hueco Mundo is though."

"And you'll take us there?" Tatsuki asked hopefully.

Ichigo smirked at the girl. It was a smirk that made Tatsuki feel uneasy.

Bored, Rukia walked over to the sidewalk outside the gas station and sat down.

"What are you going to do for me," he asked, still smirking.

"What," asked a baffled Tatsuki, "You can't be serious."

"I'm not just going to give you guys a ride for free."

"Um…"

Tatsuki was stumped. What did he want from her. What could she give him. She began to look around. She was still at a loss. That is, till she spotted Rukia sitting against the building. She couldn't…could she?  
"Her," Tatsuki, as she pointed to Rukia, "Help us find Orihime and you can have a date with the untouchable Rukia."

The smirk on Ichigo's face got bigger. A night with Rukia Kuchiki. This was just too good to pass up.

"One night of using my car for a night with Kuchiki?"

Tatsuki nodded passively.

"Well Arisawa, we have a deal," Ichigo said as he turned to go to his car.

Tatsuki stared after him, "Oh god, what did I just do."

"Come on, lets go," yelled Ichigo.

A snicker came from behind him.

"That's you car? Seriously?"

Ichigo spun around. "Don't mock the car. It's a restored VW Rabbit."

"Ooh," mocked the petite girl.

"Rukia, get in the damn car."

"Yeah Rukia…ow!"

Tatsuki has shoved Renji into the backseat of the car and was getting in herself.

Rukia began mumbling to herself, "I can't believe this, no way. I can't believe…"

"Rukia, now!"

"UGH!!!"

* * *

And there you go...mock if you must. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Oh, the same rule applies to this as with all my fics. In order for there to be updates, there have to be reviews.

Hope you enjoyed and want more. R&R.


End file.
